Galvatron's Job Interview
by nekoninja123
Summary: After being defeated by the Autobots so many times, Galvatron tires getting a normal job... One shot


Galvatron's Job Interview

Galvatron grumbled, and adjusted his tie as he sat in the lobby of one of the many offices in this city. He had to duck down to avoid doing any damage to the ceiling, and he was sitting on three of the chairs in the lobby. He was surprise to find they could hold his weight. He had been waiting for over an hour now. 'How dare they make Galvatron, Leader of the Decepticons wait!' Galvatron thought arrogantly. 'If I am not called within the next five minutes I am leveling this building...'

Galvatron turned his head when he heard his name called shortly after. A female with blond hair was standing in the door way, holding a clip board and smiling. She looked like every other female on this planet. Galvatron could never tell them apart.

"Follow me, please." The female didn't seem to be phases by the fact that he was a giant robot from the planet Cybortron.

Galvatron stopped at the door. Did the human female expect him to fit through this door? It looked like even Rumble would have trouble fitting through the door, it was so small. "I guess I'll have to make my own door..." A smirk spread across Glavatron's face as he took aim with his giant arm cannon. A moment later Glavatron stepped over the rubble that had once been the wall separating the lobby and a more open office space, with a bunch of cubical and humans busy typing on computers.

The secretary wore a look of horror, staring at where the wall used to be. Galvatron couldn't help but smile. After all striking fear into the hearts of the flesh creatures was what he was best at. "The door was too small..." Galavatron tried to explain. The secretary gave him a nervous glance, and turned around and continued through office.

Galavtron still had to duck to avoid destroying the ceiling, but it was higher than the one in the lobby. Few off the humans looked up from their work as Galvatron moved through the office. Some of them gave him nervous glances as they returned from making copies or fetching coffee. 'This planet could be easily taken over...' Galvatron thought. There seemed to be only a fraction of the flesh creatures on this planet that were programmed for battle.

The female walked into another door gesturing Galvatron to follow. Galvatron did so by crashing through the wall. He was amused the find three human with looks of shock and terror across their faces.

"Y-you just crashed through the wall!" One of them said. This one was thin and tall. His hair on his head was gray with age.

"You know how much money that will cost us to fix!?" A shorter and more rounded one yelled.

"DARE YOU DEFY THE GREAT GLAVATRON!? LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS!?" Galvatron roared, aiming his giant arm cannon for the rounded one.

"Let's not be hasty gentlemen." This one was a female.

"You're right. Please take a seat, won't you?" The tall one said, motioning to a chair in front of their desk.

Galvatron managed to seat himself as comfortably as possible in the chair. He was surprised to find it didn't break under his weight.

"So it said in your Resume that you were leader of the Decepticons... You have some leadership skills then?" The female asked.

"Of coarse foolish humans! I will be the one to leader the Decepticons to victory! I WILL TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE AND ENSLAVE YOU ALL!" Galvatron yelled, laughing manically.

"Right... Now it says hear that you graducated from The Academy of Decepticons," The rounded one said, "But I've never heard of such a place. Where was this Academy located?"

"On the planet Cybortron. WHICH I ALSO SHALL RULE!" Galvatron proclaimed, laughing evilly.

The taller human nervously flipped through a couple of papers that were in front of him. "Well that's all the time we have for today... We'll give you a call this week if we decide to hire you."

"You better not be wasting my time, flesh creature," Galvatron said in a voice as cold as ice. "Thank you for your time." Galvatron aimed his giant arm cannon at the wall behind the three humans, and fired, blowing a huge hole in it. He then proceeded to fly out of it, despite the fact he wasn't a plane or rocket Transformer.

"He seemed a little... Insane..." The rounded one pointed out.

Galvatron spent the week doing what most Decepticon Leaders do. Plotting against the Autobots, ordering around his glitches (Starscream and Cyclonus in this case), and acts of random violence.

It was Galvatron's first day on the job and he stood, leaning down over a the office and a bunch of scared, wide-eyed group of humans. The rounded man from the interview was there. Apparently there was something he wanted to tell the flesh creatures as well as himself.

"As you know," the rounded man began. "Bill retired last week. We will all miss him dearly, but we must stay strong. We've found a very capable candidate to replace Bill. I'd to introduce you to Galvatron, you're new boss!"

The group of humans looked at the rounded man like he was insane. After some of the shock died down, they started to protest.

"SILENCE!" Galvatron yelled, pointing his giant arm cannon at the group of humans. They all became very quiet and still, staring up a Galvatron like deer in headlights.

"Alright. Come on! Get back to work! Time is money!" The rounded man shooed the humans away. When all of them were gone he told Galvatron, "You'll make a good boss, I can feel it," then walked back into his room.

It was a few hours later when Galvatron was walking down the hallway. It sounded like there was an argument going on.

"This is BS, man! It gets me so angry! They just had this guy come in for an interview and now he's Leader!"

"I've been working here for longer than he has and I would make a better leader than him!"

Galvatron paused. That voice sounded familiar... He rounded the corner to see Starscream talking to a flesh creature. "Traitor!" Galvatron yelled, aiming his giant arm cannon at Starscream.

"It's time for a change, Galvatron! I've been working here longer than you have! It is I who deserves to be leader!" Starscream yelled, firing at Galvatron.

Galvatron was faster and a better shot than Starscream. He fired his giant arm cannon, hitting Starscream right in the chest. "Never, Starscream!"

The two Cons continued fighting, as all the humans GTFO their way. The fight was finally over part of the office had been completely destroyed.

"Explain yourselves," the female who had been at the interview told them.

"Starscream is a traitor! He must be destroyed!" Galvatron yelled.

"I did nothing wrong! Galvatron just attacked me! There is something wrong with his processor!" Starscream accused.

"Why you-" Galvatron was cut off by the female.

"You can't go around beating up your fellow workers. You guys need to work together. If I have one more mishap from either of you, you're gone," the female told them. She turned around and walked away before either both could object.

"I'm gravely injured and this is how they treat me!? I have been a valuable employee to them for years now! They have no right to treat me like-"

"Be quiet you sniveling protoform!" Galvatron yelled, rubbing his head. It was going to be a long solar cycle...


End file.
